Network switch devices may be used to obtain packets from a network, and to forward the packets to one or more network monitoring instruments. Such network switch devices may include a network port for receiving packets from the network, and one or more instrument ports for passing the packets to one or more network monitoring instruments.
An embodiment described herein provides a new network switch apparatus for processing packets for transmission to one or more network monitoring instruments.